The present invention relates to an end cap adapted to be mounted on a concrete balcony and a method therefor.
Concrete balconies are found on many high rise buildings. These balconies extend horizontally from an outer vertical wall of the building. Sometimes these balconies are cantilevered. Other balconies are supported by vertical supports. Typically, reinforcing iron or steel rods are suspended in the concrete form prior to pouring concrete into the form. The concrete flows around the reinforcing steel thereby encapsulating the steel in the concrete balcony. When concrete cures, the form is removed and the concrete balcony protrudes horizontally from the vertical building wall. In many situations, a railing system is mounted atop the concrete balcony.
Since the balconies are exposed to outdoor environmental conditions (rain, wind, snow, salt air, etc.), rain and other water drains from the balcony. However, rain and condensation accumulate along the terminal, lower edge of the balcony. The continual effect of this water has a tendency to dissolve the concrete along the terminal lower edge of the concrete balcony. This causes the lower edge to crack, spall, and generally deteriorate. When the building is near a body of salt water, the salt in the air further accelerates the deterioration of the lower terminal edge of the balcony.
There is a need to provide a better water protection and drainage system on concrete balconies for new construction and during the repair and renovation of concrete balconies.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,895 to Lindyberg discloses the repair of concrete steps by (a) laying down iron or metal reinforcement rods; (b) providing an end cap as a C-shape with the rod running through to the end face of the end cap; and (c) pouring a large upper and edge layer of concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,926 to Keyt discloses a gravel stop for a roof and shows a thin layer cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,933 to Strength discloses a cornice or facia plate with a downwardly extending drip lip.
The following patent references provide background information for concrete structures: U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,030 to Michalcewiz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,512 to Laska; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,752 to Jaklin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,753 to Jaklin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,021 to Bettigole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an end cap for a concrete balcony which protects against and disperses water and further protects the balcony against water damage and provides a drainage system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an end cap which is substantially impervious to deterioration by water.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an end cap system which can be utilized both for new balcony construction and renovation and repair of existing concrete balconies.
It is another object of the present invention to seal the vertical end face of a balcony with a lower, horizontal edge region of the protruding balcony.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of capping concrete balconies.
The L-shaped, end cap is adapted to be mounted on a concrete balcony. The balcony has a rise (a vertical height) an upper run and a lower run. The end cap is an L-shaped end piece having a front plate and a lower plate. The front plate of the end piece has a plate rise substantially equivalent to the concrete balcony rise. The L-shaped end piece has a depending lip along the interface between the plate rise and the lower plate run. The depending lip is adapted to collect and disperse water droplets therefrom. Preferably, the end piece is made of pultruded fiberglass. However, the end piece may be made of plastic, stainless steel, copper, aluminum or other similar materials. For example, pultruded fiberglass may be utilized as the end piece. A method of capping a concrete balcony includes covering the rise and a portion of the lower balcony run by adhering plastic thereon and forming, with the plastic, a depending drip edge.